Que el juego comience
by OoOKikuOoO
Summary: Una guerra entre los equipos de Quidditch de los Leones y las Serpientes. Herms, harta de no pasar tiempo con Ron, capitán del equipo, decide ponerle fin junto a las novias de ambos equipos haciendo una huelga de SEXO, que termina con una guerra de chicos vs chicas y quienes ceden a su libido primero. Herms no sabe que el suyo podría ceder con Draco Malfoy, el lider de los chicos
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA!**

**Vengo con un nuevo proyecto.**

**Inspirado en la novela SHUT OUT de KODY KPLINGER.**

**Si quieren leer la novela, me parece perfecto, es muy buena. Pero quiero que estén advertidos que solo la línea general de mi historia se basa en ella.**

**NOTA: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, así como tampoco la novela Shut Out.**

**Sin nada más que agregar, espero que disfruten.**

* * *

No hay nada más humillante que estar en topless en el asiento trasero del auto volador de tu novio cuando alguien decide estrellar una blodger contra el parabrisas.

Espera. Hay más.

Que tu novio salte del auto escoba en mano y persiga al chico, olvidando completamente que estás semi-desnuda, definitivamente lo supera con creces.

¿Sabes cuál es la guinda del pastel?

Que todo esto sucede repetidas veces.

Ruedo sobre mi estómago, estirando la mano hacia el suelo en pos de mi sujetador, rezando a cualquier cosa que existiera allá arriba que las ventanas del renovado auto volador de Ron, el que en segundo grado había estropeado junto con Harry, estuvieran tintadas.

Me pongo el top y brinco hacia el asiento delantero. Es la tercera vez que el auto ha sido atacado , con nosotros dentro, desde que Ron y yo empezamos a salir hace 12 meses. Las otras dos veces fueron en Verano, cuando la rivalidad entre casas comenzó y ambas he sido dejada en el auto, humillada, mientras mí chico corre detrás del culpable.

No es exactamente la definición de un bueno momento.

Desde los dos primeros y seguidos episodios, ocurridos cuando cumplimos 6 meses de noviazgo, había estado teniendo la esperanza de no volver a tener que pasar por la misma situación: Estar olvidada, sola y tratando de retener mis lágrimas.

Sé que debería de estar escupiendo fuego y ponerme en un plan de histerismo épico, pero, siendo sincera solo estoy herida. Creo que mi optimismo fue demasiado al pensar que después de estar 1 año juntos , al fin sería lo primero en la lista de Ron, bastante estúpido de mi parte, considerando que me olvidó en un instante para perseguir al imbécil que golpeó su auto con una blodger.

¿Es enserio?

Bajo la ventanilla completamente mientras sujeto mi antes desordenado y parecido a un nido de rata cabello, hoy largo hasta la cintura y lacio terminado ondas cabello, en una cola de caballo.

13 minutos después Ron regresa hecho una furia.

—¡Malditos Slytherin's! Voy a matar a todos esos idiotas, te lo juro.

Le lanzo una mirada iracunda. Sabe perfectamente que odio cuando se expresa de esa forma.

—Lo siento— murmura, dejándose caer fuertemente contra el asiento de piloto. Observa fijamente el cristal agrietado y se vuelve a sulfurar. —Es que no puedo creer que lo hayan hecho.

—¿No puedes? —lo miro alzando una ceja, destilando ironía por todo mi cuerpo.

—Bueno, está bien, tú ganas. Puedo, pero estoy realmente cabreado.

—Ajá— yo soy la que debería de estar cabreada. Estúpidos hombres.

—Tiene un hechizo que no me deja componerlo con _reparos_, mi madre va a matarme. —traga saliva ruidosamente.

—Probablemente. —escupo en un siseo.

Se gira para encararme.

—Odio a esos idiotas. Merlín, no puedo creer que no atrapara a esa serpiente. Harry y yo vamos a tenernos que encargar de esto.

No digo absolutamente, limitándome a rodar los ojos con fastidio. Había intentado hablar con Ron acerca del ciclo de violencia, pero él simplemente no lo procesa. No parece entender, que tomar represalias contra los miembros de Quidditch de Slytherin, sólo los va a llevar a que ellos lo ataquen de nuevo. Ron les está dando donde ellos quieren. Alimentando la estúpida rivalidad entre casas. Nunca va a terminar si sigue peleando como respuesta.

Lastimosamente, la lógica no es el fuerte de Ron. Él es más de "actuar ahora, piensa más tarde", impulsivo hasta la médula, irónicamente, esa es la razón por lo que lo amo. El asunto cliché de "los opuestos se atraen" si encaja en nuestro caso.

Aunque algunas veces, la impulsividad de Ron es más estresante que sexy.

Él lloriquea un poco más y suspirando dramáticamente, se gira para verme a los ojos.

—Entonces— dice, con una sonrisa sugestiva colándose por su cara. Inclina la cabeza hacia delante, dejando que su cabello caiga sobre sus ojos. — ahora que esto ha terminado… ¿en dónde estábamos?

—Nosotros— le digo, empujando su cara atrás, bloqueando así su intento de besarme. — estamos en la parte en donde me llevas a mi torre.

—¿Qué? —se reclina molesto contra el asiento. —Herms, son solo las 10.

—Estoy consciente de ello.

—Mira, sé que ese chico arruinó nuestro momento, pero podemos empezar de nuevo. Por favor, no te molestes conmigo. Si tienes que estar furiosa con alguien, que sea con quien lanzó la blodger.

—No estoy molesta, solo frustrada.

—No es mi culpa—dice molesto.

—Es al mismo tiempo TÚ culpa.

—¡Por Merlín Hermione! ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer hecho? —preguntó exaltado— Él le lanzó una blodger a mi auto, interrumpió nuestro momento, pudo haber estado espiándonos… ¡espiándote! ¿Qué sugieres que haga, que me quede tranquilo? Un bueno novio no dejaría que un imbécil se escape con eso.

—Él se escapó con eso, ellos siempre se escapan con eso. —le recordé molesta— Si vas a perseguirlos o no, se escapan. ¿Cuál es el punto?

Quiero ser sincera con Ron, abrirme y decirle lo mucho que me duele cada vez que me deja aquí sola. Lo barata y sucia que me hace sentir. Debería ser fácil sacarlo todo.

Pero no puedo. Y todo lo que digo es:

—No estoy bien con ser lo segundo después de tu estúpida rivalidad toda la temporada.

—No eres lo segundo, cariño.

—Pruébalo—lo reté.

Ron se queda mirándome. Las esquinas de su boca se curvan un poco, como si fuese a salir una respuesta de lo más romántica de su boca. Sus ojos se animan, para después quedarse en blanco. No tiene nada.

Me alejo de él para jugar con el espejo del auto.

—Solo llévame a mi torre, ¿quieres?

—Herms—susurra. Su mano busca a mía y la envuelve gentilmente para después llevársela a la boca y darle un beso en el dorso. —Siento mucho que ese idiota haya arruinado nuestra noche.

No era precisamente por lo que quiero que se disculpe.

—Sé que lo sientes.

Su mano se desliza de mi muñeca y empieza a ascender por mi antebrazo y hombro, parando en mi cuello en donde envuelve mi mejilla con su mano y gentilmente hace que lo mire.

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo.

Se mueve hacia delante y esta vez dejo que me bese. Rápido y ligero. No la clase de beso que sé él está esperando.

—Todavía quieres que te lleve, cierto?

—Sí.

Ron sacude la cabeza y da una carcajada corta, alargándose hacia el asiento trasero para buscar su camisa.

—Me sorprendes Hermione Granger. La mayoría de las chicas caería tan pronto les doy la mirada de cachorrito con estos ojos sorprendentes. — dice arrogante.

—Mi error. Me gustan los chicos. Definitivamente no los perros, soy una persona de gatos. Deberías salir con una chica diferente si querías que se inclinara bajo tu voluntad.

—Eso es cierto— me dice, poniéndose la camiseta y girando para manipular las llaves todavía colgadas en el plug de encendido. —Me gusta tener chicas que me mantengan en línea. Eres fuerte, inteligente, sexy…

—Y por más que me sigas diciendo todas las cualidades por las que te gusto, vas a llevarme a mi torre. —le sonrío divertida, mientras alzo las cejas.

—Me lo imaginaba, pero todo lo que dije es cierto.

Sacudo la cabeza, intentando retener mi sonrisa.

—Oh, sólo llévame a mi torre, tu adulador.

Y, así, el drama de la noche está casi olvidado.

CASI.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por los reviews.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

"_No existe la guerra inevitable. Si llega, es por fallo del hombre."_

_Andrew Bonar Law_

_._

_._

Uno espera un cambio equilibrado después de haber pasado por una guerra cruel y despiadada, una reconstrucción de Hogwarts laboriosa y una nueva estructura social.

Pero no siempre las cosas son como queremos.

Todo empezó en la reconstrucción de Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall, intentando que todas las casas se unieran, organizó torneos de Quidditch internos. El resultado fue una pelea entre Gryffindor y Slytherin por los tiempos de ocupación del campo de entrenamiento y el dinero destinado a cada equipo, así como la enorme discusión entre los que son ahora los dos jefes de casa. Y así la guerra estalló.

Pero, supones que con la reinauguración del colegio y el año escolar andando, las riñas y disputas se hicieron a un lado y todo fue entre las casa borrón y cuenta nueva.

Oh, error.

Llevamos tres meses dentro del colegio, después de estar casi 8 meses reparando el castillo, Hogsmade y el callejón Diagon, y estos imbéciles siguen con sus riñas por ver quién es más macho.

Para mí, una chica que tiene que compartir a su novio con una guerra de testosterona, es lo más difícil del mundo. Pero para los jugadores no. A ellos solo les importa el pelearse por una tontería. Y eso es más que suficiente.

Como todos los días, iba junto a Ron rumbo a nuestra mesa en el Gran Comedor.

—¡Imbécil! — el grito de mi novio retumba en mis oídos y los hace pitar. Insulta a Blaise Zabinni, golpeador del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, el cual le hizo una seña obscena con la mano.

Encogiéndome por el volumen del grito, le doy un golpe leve en el hombro a Ron.

—Ronald, ¿te importaría bajar el volumen? Deseo no ser sorda antes de los 20. —Sonríe hacia mí y pasa su brazo sobre mis hombros, atrayéndome hacia él en un abrazo. Mientras me dirige a la mesa, vuelve a prestar atención a la mesa de las serpientes.

Me tenso al notar su movimiento y doy gracias a que no vea la mueca que puse en el momento.

Estoy al fin sentada en nuestra mesa, comiendo algo ligero entre Ron y mi mejor amiga, Ginny. Aunque ella está demasiado ocupada coqueteando con Dean Thomas como para darse cuenta de las miradas de odio a las que estamos siendo sometidos por las Serpientes. Esto no es lo que necesito en un lunes.

La cabeza me punza y las sienes me palpitan, pronosticando una grave migraña, producto de una noche en vela terminando deberes y estudiando. Ese es el fatídico desperfecto de mi fin de semana. Con Ron los sábados, no pude hacer los deberes hasta el domingo. Tener una matrícula a reventar y estarme preparando para los EXTASIS es algo bastante duro. Y para ponerle la cereza al pastel ¿tengo que aguantar insultos yendo a diestra y siniestra de una mesa a otra?

Nada divertido.

Y también patéticamente lamentable, una vocecita en mi cabeza agregó. Golpeo mis nudillos contra la mesa a un ritmo inquieto y constante.

—Oye,¿podrías intentar calmarte? ¡Por Merlín! —le dije a Ron al mismo tiempo que uno de los amigo de Blaise nos grita "Que los jodan".

Ron le lanza una mirada asesina, para después girar hacia mí y asentir en modo de disculpa.

—¿Te sientes bien, cariño? —su tono de preocupación hace que mi estómago se llene de "mariposas"

—Estoy bien, sólo me duele un poco la cabeza.

Él pone su mano sobre mi cabeza y aparta unas cuantas hebras de mi cabello castaño.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte, bebé?

Doy un suspiro de alivio—Bueno, podrías…

No puedo continuar cuando un globo de patatas molidas aterriza en un asqueroso montón en la mesa, justo frente a mí.

Obviamente lanzadas por uno de los jugadores de Quidditch del equipo de las serpientes.

—Maduro, muy maduro— digo con ironía, mientras saco las piernas del asiento—Ron ¿podrías por favor ponerle fin a esto?

Oh, pero él no me escucha. Está demasiado ocupado intentando matar a todas las serpientes con la mirada; una apariencia de absoluta concentración en su furioso y enrojecido rostro. Por alguna razón, me recuerda a un cavernícola intentado buscar la mejor manera de crear fuego. Sólo que Ron no quiere fuego. Él quiere una forma de vengarse sin que lo castiguen, o que lo expulsen, en el proceso.

Me levanto en el justo momento en el que Harry, coge una naranja y echa su brazo hacia atrás, apuntando a una de las cabezas de los jugadores de las serpientes.

—¿A dónde vas, bebé? —pregunta Ron, apartando la vista de sus enemigos e intenta tomar mi mano.

—A la biblioteca—le digo mientras me zafo de su agarre. Suelto un suspiro y muevo mis hombros, intentando relajarme. Solo era Ron, después de todo.

Arruga la nariz en un gesto de asco.

—¿Por qué a la biblioteca?

—Tengo que terminar unos deberes— le doy a su hombro un apretón suave, haciéndole saber que no estoy enojada con él, este bochorno no es completamente su culpa, los chicos de Blaise empezaron. Antes de tomar mi bandeja para tirarla, le doy un beso en la mejilla. Tomo mis cosas y emprendo rumbo hacia el basurero, para depositar mi desayuno casi intacto.

Por si te lo preguntabas, ahora debemos de utilizar bandejas y acercarnos hacia una barra en donde tomamos la comida que deseamos, la cual es servida por elfos. Una medida muggle bastante efectiva.

Estaba a punto de llegar a los depósitos de basura. Y hubiese llegado.

Chocar con Draco Malfoy complicó mi misión.

En un minuto estoy limpiando mi bandeja y devolviéndola al estante, pensando en lo tranquila que voy a estar y al siguiente me giro, sin revisar si hay alguien detrás, estampándome con algo duro. Por un segundo quedo aturdida; la parte superior de mi cabeza martillea por el impacto contra algo muy duro y sólido. Cuando mis sentidos vuelven a estar en orden, me doy cuenta de que la cosa contra la que choqué no es nada más, ni nada menos que el pecho de Draco, y que la única razón, por la cual sigo en pie es porque uno de sus brazos está alrededor de mi cintura, salvando a mi pequeño cuerpo de no caer contra los basureros.

Sé quién es sin tener que alzar mi cabeza para comprobarlo y me sonrojo, avergonzada de reconocer su colonia de menta y algo más en cualquier parte. No debería, pero lo hago.

Después de que la guerra terminó, Draco y yo entramos en una especia de "tregua", la cual se tornó en una peculiar amistad, amistad en la que goza de ruborizarme y hace que mi corazón lata a mil por hora. Todo estuvo genial hasta que empecé a salir con Ron, convirtiéndome en la novia enemiga número uno de las serpientes y haciendo que nos distanciáramos.

—¿Estás bien? — me pregunta con su grave y familiar voz.

Me alejo de él rápido, poniendo distancia entre nosotros de unos cuantos metros.

—Estoy bien.

Draco todavía se está frotando el pecho, específicamente el lugar en donde choqué contra él.

—Lo siento. No te vi.

—No pasa nada— fijo una indiferencia que no tenía—Pero no debería de permanecer tan cerca detrás de alguien más, recuerda las burbujas personales.

Sacude la cabeza, medio riendo, y de pasa una mano por su alborotado y largo cabello rubio. —Con que espacio personal ¿eh? — alza una ceja divertido.

Casi me rio también, mi argumento sonó tan poco convincente.

Pero me fuerzo a mantener una postura fría, tranquila y distante. Draco Malfoy no me haría sonreir. No lo dejaría.

—Sí, es como un radio de tres metros para la mayoría de la gente.

Sonríe, con su típica sonrisa "Made in Malfoy", haciendo que sus ojos grises se rasguen un poco.

—¿Te sorprendería si te digo que apenas aprobé Aritmancia?

—No — le dije— Un radio es la distancia de cualquier parte del perímetro de un círculo al centro directo de cualquier círculo. Es la mitad del diámetro. Así que si un círculo tiene seis metros de ancho, el radio mide tres metros…— oh diablos empezaba a divagar.

—Y yo tuve un Extraordinario en esa clase.

—No me sorprende— bufa divertido— Parece que debería de haberte contratado como tutora ¿eh?

—Dudo que hubiese sido de mucha ayuda si el radio está más allá de tu comprensión— la broma sale de mis labios sin darme cuenta para procesarlo.

—Cierto— dice acercándose un poco más a mí—Pero si hubiese sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para contratarte, quizás podría haberme aprendido el material sin problemas.

Estoy luchando contra una sonrisa, cuando veo a Ron acercarse por detrás de Draco. Eso hace que mi sonrisa muera. Y de alguna forma extraña, estoy agradecida. Me hace sentir incómoda estar TAN tranquila con Draco alrededor.

Aunque tampoco quiero estar presente frente al drama que está por desarrollarse.

—Oye, perdedor— dice Ron bruscamente—Deja a mi chica en paz.

Me sonrojo furiosamente al ver como los ojos de Draco se oscurecen lentamente y se da la vuelta para encarar a mi novio.

—Mi culpa, no sabía que Herms fuese de tu propiedad.

—No te pongas con esa actitud conmigo Hurón—resopló con ira— Te patearé el culo aquí mismo…

—Ron para ya— digo entre dientes, poniéndome delante de Draco, para mantenerme entre ellos— No hagas algo de lo que te vas a arrepentir más tarde, además hay profesores alrededor.

Ron mira rabiosamente a Draco, quien es por lo menos 5 centímetros más alto.

—Si la estás molestando, te daré una paliza.

Pero yo sé, que no es por mí. Si Draco hubiese sido otro chico, de otra casa o que jugase otro deporte, Ron no se habría parado de su asiento. Ron no es realmente un novio celoso o posesivo la mayor parte del tiempo. Esto es por la estúpida competencia que tienen entre ellos, ya que Draco también era parte del equipo de las serpientes. Yo simplemente soy una muy buena excusa para empezar un disturbio.

Y maldita sea, desde luego eso no me gusta.

—No me estoy metiendo con nadie, Weasel— la voz de Draco suena oscura y peligrosa— Me estaba acercando para tomar un tenedor— apunta al estante en dónde están con el dedo— Cuando choqué con ella— utiliza el mismo dedo para apuntarme— Sólo me aseguraba de que estuviera bien. No sabía que ahora eso es cruzar la línea. Prometo que la próxima vez la dejaré caer contra los cubos de basura, si eso te hace sentir mejor.

—¿Siendo un sabiondo? —le gruñe Ron.

—Ron, vamos— le digo, jalándolo del brazo— por favor, me estás avergonzando.

Ron se resiste por minuto, antes de ceder y dejar que lo arrastre.

—Cabrón — pude escuchar el insulto de Draco hacia mi novio, el cual se paró al instante.

—Ron, no…—muy tarde, el pelirrojo estaba ya frente a Draco.

—¿Qué? —dice mi novio sibilante.

Veo como el rubio da un paso al frente— No sé si te hayas enterado, pero Michael fue a San Mungo anoche. Se desgarró su ligamento anterior cruzado después de la divertida broma que tú y tus amigos le hicieron ayer. No podrá jugar en toda la temporada. Espero que estés muy orgulloso, cabrón.

Me quedo helada. ¿QUÉ?

Ron se encoge de hombros y Draco se da la vuelta para alejarse.

—Vamos. La biblioteca puede esperar, ¿cierto? Sentémonos…

—¿Cuál broma?

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué broma hicieron tú y tus amigos?¿De qué está hablando Draco? ¿Cómo fue que Michael se desgarró su ligamento?

Ron fija la mirada en un punto lejano, paseando sus ojos por un segundo, antes de fijarlos en el suelo.

—Ninguna, nosotros no tocamos al chico. Fue su culpa. Debería de haber sabido que correr por el Bosque Prohibido cuando está oscuro no es una buena idea.

—¿Nosotros? — mis manos se cierra en puños a mis costados— Ron, me prometiste que no lo ibas a volver a hacer, que no te ibas a involucrar en ese tipo de cosas.

—Hermione relájate, no fue para tanto.

—Me lo prometiste—murmuro, estoy a un paso de mandar todo al diablo y gritar como una histérica—Me prometiste que no involucrarías, me mentiste. Y ahora ese chico no va a poder jugar toda la temporada por tu culpa.

—No es nada grave, se recuperará. Además fue culpa suya por intentar escapar de nosotros.

—¿Qué iban a hacerle si no escapaba? — Ron empieza a abrir la boca para contestar, pero lo corto de una sacudida de cabeza—No quiero saberlo, eso ya no importa. Lo que importa es que tú y tus estúpidos amigos han herido a un niño de tercer año Ron. UN NIÑO.

—Por Merlín, se va a recuperar. —dice encogiéndose de hombros— no sé porque haces un drama de esto.

Lo miro en silencio. Después de estar un año juntos esperaba pasar la etapa de las mentiras y las promesas rotas.

Una lesión dejó a mi padre sin poder volver a jugar deportes nunca más, algo que amaba, Racionalmente, sé que la situación de Michael no tiene nada que ver con la de papá, pero para mí, no importa.

El hecho de que las acciones de Ron y las del equipo de Gryffindor entero, habían herido a alguien, arruinado la temporada de alguien, me pone enferma. Esto es más grande que unos cuantos gritos en el comedor y los insultos intentando incitarse los unos a los otros.

Esto es peligroso.

MUY peligroso.

Y Ron, la única persona a la que esperaba que entendiera mis sentimientos acerca de esto, piensa que estoy "siendo histérica". Eso es lo peor, peor a que me haya mentido, incluso que hubiese roto su promesa.

—Me voy a la biblioteca— murmuro, caminando a toda prisa rumbo a las puertas del comedor. Dentro del lugar todo parece bullicioso, grande y caótico.

Necesito salir de aquí.

—Hermione—escucho que me llama— No te enfades. Lo siento ¿sí?

Pero lo ignoré y no me detuve.

.

.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
